Big Time Doctor Mitchell
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Kendall gets a cold, and Logan wants some "Practice" But! what happens when Kendall has a wet dream? find out! Rate/Review! Kinda plot-holey! minor slash. Kogan fic.


**Author's note: this is probably the lasy Kogan fic Ipost for awhile o.o.. so! here it goes.**

Logan loved Kendall. He always had, and always will. if it werent for Kendall, he wouldnt be in Big Time Rush right now. if it werent for him, none of them would be. He wanted to ask Kendall out, but he never had the courage.

Logan sat up, and looked across the room at Kendall, who was asleep. The covers were pulled over his head, and all that was visible was bush of messy hair. Logan got up, and whispered, "i love you."

Kendall didnt move. Logan always confessed to a sleeping Kendall, because it was the only way he _could. _He looked over at the clock on the night stand, it read: "7:39 AM."

"They should be up soon." Thought Logan, walking into the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge and sat on the on the couch, recalling from memory the symptons of certain sicknesses.

After the James and Carlos got up, Logan got up and went to wake up Kendall. Logan walked into their shared room and looked down at the sleeping boy.

"Kendall." said Logan, lightly poking the boy. "Kendall." Said the brunette, a little louder. Kendall coughed out and sat up slightly. Logan recognized that kind of scratchy cough anywhere. He layed the back of his hand onto Kendall's forehead and nodded. "You have a cold."

Kendall layed back down and sighed, "No I don-" He was cut off by a sneeze. "Yes, Kendall. Lay back down, i'll go get you some tissues."

Logan rushed to the kitchen, and grabbed the box of tissues. "Hey, Logan." Called Carlos. "Want to go the pool?" A spark shot through his mind. This was his chance to stay with Kendall. He quickly shook his head. "No, Kendall's sick and I want some practice." James came walking behind Carlos, combing his hair. "i'll go." Carlos and James quickly ran out of the door.

Logan smiled darkly. That was too easy, they didnt even ask why, why did he care? Why now did he want "practice" now? they'd all been sick a few times.

Logan began opening the drawers and found what he needed. A thermometer. He quickly ran back to their room, where Kendall was still laying, his head under the covers. Logan gingerly took the sheets off and said, "Heres the tissue I promised." Said Logan soothingly.

Kendall took the tissue and blew into it. "Thanks." Said Kendall, sitting up more then he was. "Put this under your tongue." Said Logan, holding out the thermometer. Kendall shook his head, still denying he had a cold. "Oh, you want to do the _other_ way?" Said Logan, smirking at the boy. Kendall glared at him, grabbed the thermometer from the pale boy's hand, and put it under his tongue.

After the thermometer beeped, Logan took it out of the blonde's mouth and looked down at the number. "100.3°" it read. Logan lightly pressed the boy back onto the bed. "You need to rest." Kendall protested and tried to get up. Logan quickly pressed the boy back down. "Doctor's orders." He said, wiping the hair out of Kendall's eyes.

Kendall silently nodded his head, and layed down. Logan left the room and came back with a bowl and a small piece of cloth. "Whats the bowl for?" asked Kendall, slightly turning his hed. "ice water." Said Logan simply, putting the bowl that was filled with ice and water on the nightstand. He dipped the cloth ito the bowl, squeezed the excess water out, and layed it onto Kendall's forehead.

Kendall slightly shivered, but adapted to the cloth. it felt alot better now that he had a cold object on his blazing forhead.

No sooner then Kendall shivered, he drifted into a sleep. When he awoke, Logan was in a chair beside him, brandishing a box of tissues. Kendall tried to sit up, but he was still weak. "H-how long have I been asleep?" He said, slightly turning his head. "About an hour and a half," Started Logan. "i went to the store and picked you up some soup while you were out. Are you hungry?"

Kendall nodded, he didn't want to speak, Logan was being so nice. He didn't know the words to even begin to thank him. And with that, Logan walked out of the room, returning with a plate, a bowl of chicken soup, and a spoon on it. "Careful, its still hot." warned Logan.

Kendall sat up slowly, his head was throbbing. He took the spoon and began eating the soup, it was good. No. it was great.

After the soup was gone, Kendall felt awesome. He was starving, now he was full. Full of soup made with love from Logan. Logan grabbed the plate, bowl, and spoon; and sat them on the nightstand.

Logan layed down Kendall and put the cloth back on his head. "Night Kendall." Whispered Logan. Patting his chest softly.

Kendall hadnt even realized he was asleep, until he woke up, that is. Kendall looked over, and saw Logan hunched over in the chair asleep. He quickly realized he didnt feel weak anymore. He felt a little woozy, but he could manage.

The tall boy got up, and picked up Logan. Logan didn't wake up, but he threw his hands over Kendall's neck, burying his head into the warmth of Kendall's chest. Kendall slowly sat Logan down, whispering. "Night Logan." and walked back to his bed.

Kendall got to his bed and layed back down, resuming his sleep where he left off.

_Kendall's fever dream! (Extra points to the people who get it)_

_"Eager?" Said Logan._

_Kendall looked up and found he was handcuffed to his bed, the words "Fuck Me" on his stomach._

_Kendall felt as if his member would explode if he didnt get off. He nodded. "Logie.. Please.." He gasped out. Logan smiled and evil grin. "Oh, no. You're going to have to beg better then that." He said._

_"Logie, fuck me. Fuck me with your huge cock. M-make me yell out your name. Just fuck me!" Kendall said, bucking his hips. Logan got off Kendall's chest, and kissed Kendall's cheek. He brought up his fingers to the blonde's lip. "Suc-" Logan started. And ended._

Kendall woke up. He sat up and realized he was in a cold sweat. He wiped off the beads of sweat off his forehead. He must have not put the rag back on his head. He looked at the clock on the nightstand, it read "3:20 AM."

Kendall was about to lay back down. When he felt his clothes shift around his crotch, and he felt something sticky and wet. "_a wet dream? About Logan? NOW?" _Thought Kendall. He looked over at the boy who was asleep across the room. _"Hm.." _he thought, _"He is cute.. isn't he?"_ Kendall shook the idea off, and got off the bed.

After a chaging his clothes, he layed back down, being glad he didnt ruin the sheets too, and went back to sleep.

When Kendall woke up, he found out he felt great. He was better. All thanks to Logan. He got up and looked down at the smaller boy, who as peacfully sleeping. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a water out of the fridge. He turned around and saw Logan walking out of their shared room, rubbing his eyes. Kendall put the water down and walked toward Logan.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan, pressing him to his chest. "Thank you." Were the only words to pass his lips. Logan couldn't move. Kendall was hugging him. His crush of years and years, was actually hugging him. Kendall got off him, and pressed there lips together. Logan squecked. First a hug. Now a kiss.

Kendall pulled away and looked at the floor. "S-sorry." He said, turning away. Logan was not going to let this happen. He couldnt. He turned Kendall around and pressed their lips together again. "i love you, Kendall." Kendall smiled. "i love you to-" Kendall was cut off by Logan sneezing into his elbow. Kendall's smile widened. He picked up the small boy and took him to their room. "My turn to take care of you," He said, "Boyfriend."

~~~A few months later!

Logan sat up in his bed and looked over at Kendall. Exactly three months that day, they became official boyfriends. He got up, and jumped when Kendall sat up quickly, sniffing and wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Sick?" Said Logan, walking to Kendall. Kendall just nodded and coughed again. He finnally accepted when he was sick. Maybe it was the special treatment, or maybe it was the feeling of Logan taking care of him.

Logan ran out of the room for tissues and a thermometer like last time. "Where's the tissues.." he said aloud, looking through the drawers he knew they werent in.

"Looking for this?" Said Mrs. Knight, holding up the tissues.

Logan froze. What would he say? He was dating her son, and they'd been hiding it from _every_one. "Y-yes.." he said, blushing.

Mrs. Knight put them on the counter ad hugged Logan. when she pulled away, she met his eyes. "You really do love him, dont you?" She asked with sicere eyes. Logan nodded, without even knowing he had.

"W-wait.." He said. "How'd you know?" said Logan, almost in a whisper.  
>"Please, I may be a mom, but I know what love is. You always stare at Kendall at breakfast, and I saw you look when he bent down for the remote not to days ago." Logan squecked and look at the floor. "Well?" Mrs Knight said, smiling.<p>

"Yes." He said. "Well, then, heres the tissues." Said Mrs. Knight smiling to herself.

Logan took the tissues and walked off, mummering "Wow." to himself. He finnally had what he wanted. Acceptance. He was scared about everyone finding out. Carlos, Logan, Katie, _his_ parents, but most of all, Mrs. Knight. But after that show. He knew he was accepted.

When he got into the room, he kissed Kendall's forehead. "Time to make you feel better." Said Logan, putting the thermometer in his mouth.

_**Fin.**_

**o-o Wow. I like this fic. Alot. I got to use to line ive always wanted to use. and that's Mrs. Knight saying "You really do love him, dont you?" So! o-o here it is. And! Another thing. Sorry if theres mistakes. Iproof read ALL my fanfics (excluding my first ._.) but im only 15 and Imiss alot. **


End file.
